godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Powers
A power is a supernatural ability to perform some type of magical feat with nothing other than one's own mind, body and magic. In God of War Series There are many different kinds of powers, possessed by Gods, Titans, Demigods, magical beings and creatures all throughout the God of War Series. A power can be either active or passive. An active power is something that can affect a being or object physically, a passive power that can not make a immediate affect but an indirect one. e.g. Fireballs can be used to kill a being (active). Premonitions can warn Lahkesis about events that will happen in the future (passive). List of Powers Conjuring Allows Gods, such as Ares, to create control and summon powerful magical weapons and magic that posses great amounts of Power. Conjuring the Elements To Conjure the Elements is an ability used by almost all the Gods and some Titans in the God of War series. When used, they almost always take some form similar to a projectile attack- be it Helios' fireballs or Poseidon's lightning arcs. Poseidon can create and control all forms of water, Helios can create and control fire and Zeus can create and control electricity and lightning. In the fight against him in God of War III, Poseidon seems to be able to use an electrical attack with his trident as well as his water powers. Several of the Titans have also been seen to have a power over the elements- Perses, as a being carved from lava and fire, would seem to be able to utilise it along with Gaia having some power over nature, and several Titans glimpsed on the climb up Mount Olympus on Gaia's back seem to be of certain elements, such as Oceanus, who has an aquatic body and whose form crackles with lightning. Also seen is an earthborne titan speculated to be Hyperion. Flight Flight is the ability to freely suspend or move oneself in the air. It can be achieved through wings or magical powers. The latter is often seen as a stronger version of levitation, while the former is an improvement over gliding. Numerous enemies are able to fly, such as Harpies, Nymphs, and Sirens. Zeus was seen using this power in God of War II. Persephone is able to fly during the end of God of War: Chains of Olympus, using four black-feathered wings. The Sisters of Fate Lahkesis and Atropos are also able to fly. Both seem to levitate, but Lahkesis also has silver wings that may aid her in flying. Ares was shown using this power during the first part of the final battle in God of War. Kratos is able to glide with the help of his Icarus Wings. He can fly upward with the help of the Wings and certain steam vents. High Resistance High resistance is a form of Immunity to most normal attacks of a magical creature and of humans that can easily kill a mortal or another being. This power is a limited form of invincibility. In the God of War series, Kratos had this power as only powerful or godly magic could harm him. Illusion Casting This allows a God to cast Illusion's that can be permanent or temporary depending on the user and can be of the surroundings, copies of themselves, other beings and other magical or Supernatural things. These illusions can also be sensory, a light or sound-based effect or an alteration of mental perceptions. Ares had this power but its likely other gods had this power as well. Invincibility Invincibility is a power granting its user formidable superhuman strength and endurance. A power possessed by gods and Titans alike, it grants the user immunity to most, if not all magic attacks, that could easily kill humans or mortals. Contrary to its name however, many bearers of this power can indeed be killed, after first being weakened by other means. One of these weapons, as proven on many occasions, is the Blade of Olympus, first designed to end the Great Titanomachy, and powerful enough to kill a god. Many of the gods encountered throughout the God of War series have displayed this power, the only means of stopping them being items like Pandora's Box, and God-forged weapons like the Blade of Olympus and the Gauntlet of Zeus. Although, in God of War III, every character who supposedly possesses this power is killed in a rather straightforward, but brutal, manner. Luring (Enchantment) Also known as enchanting, luring is the ability to bend and seduce someone to their will through several mediums. Luring works with the user's sexuality, beauty, presence, scent, desire, love, etc. It is commonly assumed Aphrodite possesses this power, even though she is the goddess of love, which could indicate she does not need such power. Power Granting Granting powers onto others is a power possesed by Gods and Titans alike. They can grant similar powers to their own, as well as magic, to others, which becomes permanent, unless taken back somehow. Premonition Used by the Sisters of Fate, Premonition allows them to see the past, present, or future in a vision. Through this power, the Sisters informed Zeus he would win the Great War, and defeat the Titans, with the help of his fellow Gods. Regeneration Regeneration is the powerful magical ability that allows a user to regenerate and heal both damagedand diseased bodily tissues and organs. In the God of War II, Zeus had this power as after being stabbed by Kratos with the Blade of Olympus when we saw him on Olympus his wounds were healed. Also, in God of War III, Gaia is seen to lose her left hand after Kratos cuts it off, but at the end of the game, when she confronts both Kratos and Zeus, her hand is regenerated in what seems to be some large tree roots. Sense Enhancement Enhanced senses allows a magical being the ability to use any or all of their five senses to a superhuman degree. Shapeshifting A power possessed by the Gods, it allows them to change or transform, or grow to massive proportions. In God of War, Ares uses this ability to grow several times his human size, and to grow spider-like arms on his back. Although not a God yet, Kratos uses the power of Pandora's Box to grow in size as well. In the opening sequence of God of War II, Zeus uses this ability to transform into an eagle and fly around Rhodes. In the final battle, on top of the Summit of Sacrifice, Zeus grows to giant size to shower Kratos with lightning bolts. During the opening minutes of God of War III, when the Titans prepare to engage The Gods, climbing Mount Olympus, Poseidon uses his powers to jump off the top of Olympus, using the water in the air to propel him forward like a rocket, and crashes through the Titan Epimetheus' chest. Poseidon then uses the water from the ocean to rise up and spawn several Leviathan, attacking Gaia and Kratos head on. Summoning Summoning is the magical ability to draw or transport a being or objects to the users presence no matter where they are. However powerful magical beings can protect themselves from this ability so that they cant be summoned against there will. This ability can be thought of as a limited form of Conjuring. Super Agility This ability provides the user with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed, which allows them to perform incredible feats, such as superhuman jumps and leaps with little effort. However, gods with this ability are much faster than most demigods and can travel fast as well. Superhuman Strength Strength far greater than that of mortal men is a natural trait for gods, demigods, and other beings. Even normal humans can possess superhuman strength if they are magically augmented by a supernatural force. Telekinesis The ability to control and move objects and things with ones mind and hands. Ares as a god had this power but other gods may possess this ability as well. Telepathy A power displayed by Aphrodite, allowing her to read, feel, and understand someone's thoughts and feelings. Teleportation Teleportation is the movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, for example going anywhere in the world, or Universe, and space more or less instantaneously. all Gods posses this power. Nevertheless, in God of War III, Hyperion Gates are more commonly used. 'Omniscience' Omniscience is the ability to know everything around oneself, even if he or she is a very long distance away or even in different timeline/plane. This power also enables one to recognize someone or something. For example, when Kratos travels back in time Gaia told him that they (she and the Titans) are expecting him even though Kratos not exist yet during the Titanomachy and also knows his title Ghost of Sparta. Prometheus also knows that Kratos is a (former) god of war and his title as well eventhough he was shackled in millenia and they are just met for the first time in God of War II. Time Control Time control is a power which allows the Sisters of Fate to travel into the past or future, and to control time itself. In the Loom Chamber, under the watchful eye of Sister Clotho, several threads of life can be wound forth or back to alter their history. Kratos possibly has this power now, after killing all three sisters in God of War II. Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III